


A Hearty Welcome

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Missions, Gen, My first overwatch fic Woot!, Omnic Crisis, Some Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: Everyone has to start somewhere and Angela's first mission finds her in a mostly abandoned city, rescuing survivors of the omnic crisis who've been trapped in the local hospital.





	A Hearty Welcome

The whole plane seemed about ready to shake apart. Or maybe she was projecting. The plane tipped this way and that, vibrating just enough to pick up on. One of her hands wove its way into one of the straps hanging down from the ceiling. She could hear the engine running smoothly and a quick glance around at her travelling companions revealed she must be the only nervous one. 

Angela wasn’t afraid of flying, now. She would have scoffed at anyone who even suggested that. But her only other experiences flying had been in the safety of passenger planes. Nice, reliable, passenger planes. The statistics on those falling from the sky were very low. She wasn’t sure on the statistics on this kind of plane. Seeing as it was military, the numbers had to be higher right?

Before she could get into calculating exactly why those numbers might be higher, a hand fell on her shoulder. “Doing okay, Doc?”

“Oh!” She looked up and found a familiar face looking down at her. “Doing just fine, Gabriel.” While his expression was fairly blank, she could see the concern in his eyes and so she forced a smile.

He pat her shoulder, a bit of a smile finding its way to his lips as well. “I’m sure.” He sat beside her and leaned against the metal separating them from the open sky. “You know, it’s normal to be nervous.” Angela opened her mouth to speak but Reyes held up a hand. “Of course, I’m not saying you are nervous. But if you were, it would be normal.”

She looked away and blinked a couple times. Right. “Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She glanced up at him only long enough to speak and then looked down at the staff resting in her lap. After a moment’s consideration, she pulled off her beret and pulled her hair into a small ponytail before putting the beret back on. 

Reyes watched her for a second before looking around at the rest of their teammates. “This is an easy jumping off point as far as first missions go.” 

The rest of the team seemed to agree. Ana was sitting on the bench opposite them, reading a book in a language Angela couldn’t read while the boys, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Morrison all played poker. None of them seemed at all bothered that they were on their way into a dangerous, omnic filled city.

But people needed her. So she would go.

“Remember the plan?” Gabriel asked as he stood up again. She nodded.

“Alright team,” Reyes said, turning to the rest of the passengers. “We’re only a couple minutes out. Pack up and get ready to land. Morrison, you’re with Ziegler. Ana, you’re hanging back with the drop ship. Find the closest sightline so you can provide overwatch.” No one laughed at the name but Angela found herself tempted to. “The rest of us run interference. Got it?” There were murmurs of assent and everyone got to work getting themselves ready.

Angela finally stood, untangling her hand from the strap and slipping on her mechanical wings and picking up her staff. She had gone over it a hundred times. It should work properly. But it hadn’t seen any field tests yet. It would work. She had to be confident.

Morrison came over to stand beside her once the cards had been packed up. “Stick close to me, Doctor. We’ll be in the back lines but if something sneaks through you won’t want to be caught on your own.”

“Understood.”

When they landed and stepped from the plane, the surrounding area was eerily quiet. Of course, that’s what they wanted. 

Reyes, Reinhardt and Torbjorn took off, jogging through the streets and checking down every alley. Angela moved to follow them but Morrison’s hand on her arm stopped her. “Wait.”

She wasn’t exactly sure what she was waiting for but now wasn’t the place to question orders. Roughly 6 minutes later, a voice came over their earpieces. Specifically Reinhardt’s booming voice. “Path clear.”

“Now we can go.” 

Jack took off at a light jog down the street and Angela kept close behind him. Despite the assurance that the path was clear, she found herself casting a glance down each street and alley they passed, expecting something to be staring back at her. She found nothing. 

It wasn’t long until they reached the hospital. The rest of the team was nowhere to be seen but someone was standing at the doorway, holding it open for them. “Thank god you’re here,” he said, closing it behind them once they were inside.

Angela didn’t waste time on introductions. “Where are the patients?” She was led through the hallways to what was normally a waiting room. Now, it was filled with people. Some had only minor scrapes and bruises. Others sat in wheelchairs or laid in beds. 

Morrison pulled the man who’d welcomed them aside. “How many can walk?”

“About three-fourths.”

Jack nodded and turned to Angela, calling out, “Doctor, you need to-”

“You need to let me do my work, Morrison.” Her staff glowed yellow at the tip as she got about healing those in beds first. It was no substitute for real medical care but it would do for now. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

He paused before turning to the rest of the room. “Alright everyone, listen up. We’re getting you all out of here. Those of you who can, stand here to this side of the room. Let a nurse know if you can push a wheelchair.”

Everyone started milling about as Angela continued her work, going from one bed to the next. As she finished with one patient, the nurses would help that patient into a wheelchair. They probably could have walked but it was better to be safe now than for them to collapse halfway to the evac.

Morrison took up a position at the door. They were about halfway through getting patients out of beds when he called out. “We got incoming! Pick up the pace, Doc!”

He slipped out into the street and they could all hear the sound of muffled gunshots. Mercy picked up the pace, calling a nurse over to help her. 

By the time Jack pulled open the door again, everyone was ready to go. “Alright, follow me. Ziegler, you’re behind.” He talked into his earpiece as they got moving. “Heading to the evac point. Fall back.”

“Acknowledged,” came through the other end. 

They were about 5 minutes into their slow crawl through the streets when Morrison held up his hand and they all came to a stop. Angela crept forward, fiddling with a dial on her staff and pointing it at Morrison once a faint blue light came to life at the end. 

There were soft, metal footsteps and soft mechanical whirring coming from the shadows. And little points of red light. 

The moment one stepped out of the shadows, Morrison’s gun tore through it. That seemed to trigger the rest into action. Suddenly half a dozen slicers came running from the shadows. He took them one at a time, blowing through one and then turning to the next. There was only two left with Mercy heard a scream from further back in the crowd. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, she was running back, swirling her staff and flicking it back to heal as she pulled out her pistol. Dancing around the edge of the group was another slicer. It zapped into the crowd, grazing one of the nurse’s legs and causing her to stumble backwards. The moment she was on the ground it leapt forward, laser burning into the asphalt just to the left of her head. 

“Jack!” Mercy called, firing her pistol at the slicer and taking out one of its legs, causing it to fall of the nurse and wobble back and forth. Another shot took out the laser that made it so dangerous. 

It was another gun that finished it off though and Mercy wasted no time in turning her staff on the nurse and then helping her up. It wasn’t until she was safely with the rest that she turned to look.

It wasn’t Jack who’d finished it off, but Torbjörn. 

“Oh thank god,” she found herself saying as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Not time for that just yet, Doc,” Reyes said. “We’ve still got to get back.”

With the help of the rest of the team, it was no problem getting everyone back to the ship and loaded on safely. The few omnics they encountered along the way were dispatched of with no problem.

Angela rolled up her sleeves once the plane took off again, ready to get to work providing these people with proper medical attention.

She didn’t even hear when Reyes muttered a, “Welcome to the team, Angela.”

**Author's Note:**

> Normally this is the kind of thing that would get posted to my writing blog, writing-partners.tumblr.com, but it was longer than most of my stuff there so it gets to go on AO3! For more of my writing or to make requests, check out my blog!
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are the fuel that keep writers like me going so consider leaving one or both!


End file.
